


Dankovskys sonic oc

by Breh



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Gen, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breh/pseuds/Breh
Summary: A heartwarming tale of having your cool oc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Dankovskys sonic oc

As he scrolled through deviantart, Daniil marvelled at the many characters of his new fandom. After playing through sonic heroes and revelling in the masterful storytelling, he had gone to browse "sonic art," only to find the many OCs available on the world's most popular art site. As he marvelled at the beauty of "Melvin the Dragon" and "Stacy the giant sentient fox who will swallow you whole :)" he saw a particular post that caught his eye - a template.

"Hmm," he said to himself as he folded his arms like his favourite character, shadow would. "Maybe I should make my own character." After a few minutes in paint, he had his character. Similar to sonic, but with cool anime hair, dashing dark colours and a frown to show how cool he was. Daniil began to fill in the "personality" section - "cool, tough, tall, best friends with shadow."

He then filled in the history : "Daniil the hedgehog was born to a family of demonic assassins, and after killing his whole family in the name of Megadeath he studied medicine to learn how to kill more efficiently. However, he was turned to good by his girlfriend Eva. He still doesn't smile much and tends to be the coolest guy in the room. He is best friends with shadow and can shoot lightning from his hands and turn invisible. Favourite quotes - 'veni, Vidi, vici.' '....hmph, whatever....'"

With a smile he uploaded it to deviantart. Comments flooded in, mostly talking about how cool he was and that the buster sword was even bigger than cloud strifes. It was then spread to -

"OK, that's enough." Artemy said firmly and took the papers off of sticky.  
"I'm fairly certain I could call this a smear campaign." Dankovsky added with a little more anger than it was worth.  
"But I thought you didn't like him!" The boy protested.  
"We have our disagreements, but ultimately he is a clever man, and his input can be invaluable. Go see where murky is, dinner's almost done."

He watched the boy run off. "Honestly," he grumbled. "Sorry about that."  
"Its no trouble, calling me invaluable was... appreciable."  
"Oh well that -"  
"Besides, I'd never be into sonic, ponies are far superior."

Artemy was more upset by the fact he could instantly tell he wasn't joking than anything else.


End file.
